Lucky Girl two's a company three's a family
by afterglowmegami
Summary: 2 company 3 family ! Just read it and review.


Title: Lucky Girl ;; Two's a company, three's a family

Author: afterglowmegami

Rating: PG to PG-13-ish, I think

Fandom: Gokusen

Pairing: Shin/Kumi

Setting: Episode 8-ish of Season 1; took place after Yankumi "agreed" to let Yunta stay at her house for a night

Summary: Could really just walking with a guy and a kid make you a family?

Author's notes: evil laugh Here's the second one-shot fic for the Lucky Girl series. I'm very happy with all the responses that I got from fellow readers for the first one. Comments are still love. Episode 7 Jdrama-Gokusen was just shown this week here in the Philippines and a plot bunny wouldn't just go away, so here's the fic.

-------

By the way, I'm never sure about the name of the kid, it's either Yunta or Yuta.

"Yunta, this is my co-worker, Yankumi-sensei." Ms. Kawashima introduced her to her son, Yunta.

"Oh shush. Yunta, simply call me Yankumi." Yankumi said as she lowered herself to level with Yunta.

"Hello Yankumi." Yunta said as he bowed his head to her.

"He's a wonderful kid, you raised him well." Yankumi praised Kawashima in a whisper.

"Well, come on now Yunta. You don't want your mommy to be late, don't you?" Yankumi said to Yunta as he nodded and took her hand.

"Be a good boy huh, Yufa?" Kawashima uttered

"Hai. Goodbye." Yunta answered back

"So, how old are you Yunta?" Yankumi asked

"I'm 6 years old."

"Oh, are you going to school already?"

Before Yunta could even answer her question, a familiar voice shouted her name.

"Oi, Yankumi!" Sawada called

"Well, hello there Sawada. Sawada, this is Yunta, Yunta, this is Sawada." Yankumi introduced them both

"Good day Mr. Sawada. Nice to meet you." Yunta said as he slowly bowed his head as a sign of respect

"Nice to meet you too. Don't call me Mr. Sawada, it makes me feel old. I'm fine with Sawada." Sawada said to Yunta

"Isn't he Ms. Kawashima's son?" Sawada asked Yankumi in a slight whisper

"Yes, he is. I had to take him home for the night."

"Why?"

"Kawashima has to attend a seminar and there is no one who could take him in for the night except me."

"Hmm…"

As the three of them approached a crossing, Sawada held Yunta's other hand and held on to it for the rest of the time.

Silence was broken when Yunta asked Yankumi.

"Yankumi, can we stop by the playground?" the little boy smiled widely as he asked her.

"Please?" he asked again.

Yankumi thought about it for a moment before finally giving in.

"Okay, but only for a short while, ne?"

"Yes. Thank you!" Yunta answered

Yankumi walked towards a small wooden bench and sat beside another woman, a little older than her, while Sawada was guiding Yunta.

"You must feel like a very lucky girl." The older woman said to her

"Eh?"

"You and your husband make a lovely couple..."

"Oh no, he's not…" Yankumi started saying defensively

"Don't be modest now. I could see it in his eyes. Aah, young love. I remember the times when me and my late husband used to do things together…" the older woman said

"…"

And when Yunta successfully climbed up the monkey bars, Sawada beamed proudly at her.

"And your boy seems to be a good kid. You should enjoy this kind of times together because you never know what might happen tomorrow. Oh, look at the time, we must get going. Love your husband and your children more than anything in the world." The older woman finished with a tear escaping her eyes.

"I will." Yankumi answered to please the other woman

"Alright then. I hope to see you again soon. Hikari, we're going home!" the woman finished as she called her daughter.

Yankumi also stood up and made her way to Sawada and Yunta.

"It's getting late, we must go now." Yankumi said quietly

Seeing that Yunta was too tired to walk, Sawada had to carry him on his back as they walked their way to the Oedo house.

"What was that all about?" Sawada broke the awkward silence between them

"What?" Yankumi snapped out of her reverie

"You and that other woman were talking in the playground. Do you know her?" He asked

"Honestly, I don't. But it seemed like I have seen her face somewhere here in the neighborhood."

"Hmmm… So what are you two talking about?" He asked again, not dropping the subject

"Oh, she said that we look like a lovely family." Yankumi answered embarrassedly with her cheeks blushing lightly

"Don't you want it to be?" Sawada said as he entered the gate of Yankumi's house, leaving her rooted on her spot speechless and clueless.

-------

Author's Notes: Well, that was the end of it. Kinda stupid, eh? Comments are still love, as well as criticisms. Until the next crappy one-shot I'll be making. .


End file.
